My Protector
by elyse.s2
Summary: Edward planned an outing for Bella. Something goes wrong that will turn their week around...what is it? Set during Eclipse. FINALLY COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, as much as I want to. Oh how I love Edward Cullen**

CHAPTER 1

I looked at the alarm clock next to me. 1:33 a.m. I didn't want to sleep even though I was quite tired. If I fell asleep I would have nightmares of the Volturi again. I felt movement next to me, the arms I was lying in stirred and a hand brushed across my face.

"Time to sleep my Bella," Edward whispered in my ear. He kissed my neck gently a few times before I replied.

"I don't want to. There's no school tomorrow, so it really doesn't matter if I sleep or not. Besides," I said, trying to turn so I could see his gorgeous golden eyes, "you're here and I do not want to waste any time."

He chuckled and smiled my favourite crooked smile. "As much as I agree with you, I did sort of have plans for us tomorrow. But if you don't feel the need to sleep, or if you don't want to go, I suppose I could cancel."

Plans? What could he possibly have planned for us? We already spent the day with is family and Charlie was working tomorrow, to his disgust, leaving Edward and I alone; so I was lost for ideas.

Apparently that showed on my face. Or he guessed.

"Don't worry love. It's nothing too big; just something for the two of us. I've decided that we should catch up on all of that time we missed," his face twisted into pain as he remembered those months we spent apart.

Edward still hated himself for leaving me, even though I had forgiven him. As long as we would be together for the rest of our…existence, nothing else mattered.

"Edward, you know its okay. You are forgiven and I will never let you go again. I love you." I managed to say before a yawn overcame me.

"I love you too. And I promise that I will never leave you, no matter what happens." He kissed my forehead and continued, "Let's not talk about what tomorrow will bring for you now; it really is time for you to sleep."

"Okay, just one last thing,"

"Anything," he promised, grabbing my hand in his and bringing it up to his face where he brushed it along his cheek and then placed it back around my body with his arms.

I reached up in the dark trying to find his face. He realised what I was wanting almost instantly and then his lips found mine. My heart stuttered uncontrollably and I forgot to breathe again. I realised once he broke away and I tried to stop gasping so my lungs could get some air.

"Night Bella," He murmured into my damp, messy hair. "I love you."

Before I knew it, Edward was humming my lullaby and I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

I woke later to find Edward silently laughing to himself. Oh no! Had I said something stupid again?

I stretched and rolled over in his arms, nearly falling off the bed when I rolled the wrong way. I was caught of course.

"Morning sleepyhead; have a good sleep?" Edward asked, still amused.

"Morning. Um Edward, what are you laughing about?"

"I know that you will soon realise. How did you sleep, love?" He grinned mischievously.

"Fine, I guess. You would probably be able to tell me better than I can tell you. What did I say this time?" I almost begged, desperate to know.

He decided to answered me, thinking over every word. "Well, I…um…maybe you should try to remember you dreams."

I thought about it long and hard, not forgetting how Edward always thought my _thinking_ face was adorable. I tried to focus but it was very hard with him watching me so closely. I suppose I should be used to it by now, but I'm not. His perfection still amazed me just as much as my clumsiness still shocked him.

I was confused because I couldn't remember any dreams from my short sleep. It confused me. I knew I said things even if I didn't remember the dream or even dreaming at all, but never had I woken to find him laughing about my sleep.

"I give up. Just tell me please," I asked trying to _dazzle_ him. It worked because I could see his smile showed defeat. I smiled widely and he pulled me closer. I didn't mind.

"Okay. You win. You were talking about our plans for today. Guessing different places I might take you. It was very cute. And I couldn't help but laugh when you woke, because I realised you would soon ask about our plans."

Shit! "What exactly were my ideas?" I asked warily.

"You said something along the lines of _Are we going to the zoo Eddy...No, not the zoo. Hmmm...What about the circus? You know I love the circus; seeing all of the ponies and elephants and clowns…NO not the clowns. Help Eddy they are gonna get me._ And some other adorably gorgeous things," he replied. He pulled me into an extremely tight hug. Protecting me.

How embarrassing! And I knew he wasn't fond of the name Eddy, so I never bothered to ask try and use it as his nickname; as much as I loved it.

"Sorry," I said quietly.

He looked at me shocked. "Sorry for what, exactly?"

"I don't know. But I do know you hate being called Eddy. It was a stupid dream, I guess. I won't call you Eddy and I will stop apologising for my dreams," I smirked at that last part.

"_You _can call me whatever you want. Even_ Eddy_," he answered cheekily before tousling my hair.

I figured it must be late morning because the light was shining in my window making my Edward sparkle. I sighed at his beauty and he took this the wrong way, creasing his forehead.

"You don't want to do anything today?" he asked, trying to hide his disappointment.

"Of course I do! I was sighing because I realise that I should get up so we can go out. But I really don't want to move. I'd be happy if I could lie here forever," I answered quickly, mumbling some of the words. He understood and showed off my favourite crooked grin. How I loved it so.

"How about I let you have a few human minutes to get ready and I will make you some breakfast? You could have it in bed if you'd like…"

"Alright; but NO breakfast in bed," I made clear.

He hopped out of the bed carefully and gave me a loving kiss before heading down stairs to make me breakfast. I watched as he left the room and then started to think about what to wear.

Where was Alice when I needed her?!

_Okay_, I thought to myself. _It's no big deal, just another day with Edward. What would you feel comfortable in today? _

I instantly knew what I should wear; my jeans and my blue V-neck jumper that Edward loved so much.

I quickly got dressed and hurried off into the bathroom.

I looked at my hair; it was a mess bigger than a mess. I attempted to untangle all of the knots but it didn't really work. I settled for a simple braid on the side. I brushed my teeth carefully and ran out of the door.

Sprinting down the stairs, I tripped on the last two steps. Luckily, my protector saved me and put me upright on the floor before kissing my cheek lightly and running to finish breakfast.

I walked slowly into the kitchen. When I sat down, my breakfast was served. Bacon and eggs with toast.

I ate it quickly, burning the inside of my mouth. Edward was prepared with a glass of milk.

Once I was finished, we looked at each other intently before I broke off giggling.

"Okay, where exactly are you taking me today?" I asked in between giggles.

"It's a surprise, Bella. Of course you should know that. Come on; let's get going before it gets too late."

He stood up and came to my chair grabbing my hands and pulling me until I was in his arms and he was hugging me tightly.

**Okay, so this is my first FanFiction. How did I go? I hope it was alright.  
I wont be able to update much because of school but review and tell me what you think!  
I will try to put up the second chapter as soon as I can.  
Thanks for reading =]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight. But I don't. Life sucks I guess. **

CHAPTER 2

As we ran through Forks, I was thinking about Jacob, my best friend. I missed him so much, and even though I couldn't bear to lose Edward again; having him back came at a price.

It was like losing my brother and I hated that.

Well, it was Jacob's birthday next week, so I would do my best to see him. Even if I had to beg Edward; if it meant seeing him happy on his birthday, I didn't care.

I didn't realise we had stopped until Edward brought me around into his chest and hugged my gently.

"What's wrong? Something's bothering you," he said quietly, almost a whisper, as he walked slowly.

I hesitated. What would I say to him? It wouldn't be good if he knew that I was thinking about Jacob. No, I thought, Edward deserves to know. I have to ask somehow and the opportunity has come.

"Um, next Wednesday is Jacob's birthday," I noticed him about to protest so I quickly finished, "and I was thinking since I haven't seen him in ages, I should visit him to say happy birthday. I will go up after school and surprise him."

"Bella," he started, "it's just…oh, okay. I guess it is alright. But you have to let me take you and pick you up."

"Of course, I wouldn't want it any other way," I smiled sweetly.

We were then in our meadow and once my eyes adjusted to the light; I noticed what Edward had planed.

I saw a picnic rug and blankets laid out in the centre of the daisies and grass. There was food already served, but I couldn't see what it was yet, and I could see a glass of what looked like juice, sitting near the food.

I turned to look back at Edward and his eyes were on me. I pulled myself closer to his chest and hugged him with all of my strength.

He chuckled and gently sat me down on the rug before kissing my cheek quickly and sitting down.

"Now," he began as he looked at me closely, "today is just about you and me. No interruptions."

Then I heard a ring coming out of nowhere. I remembered Edward takes his phone everywhere. He ignored it, but I couldn't. The noise was frustrating.

"Edward, please answer your phone before I do it myself."

"But I said _no interruptions_. Answering my phone would be an interruption. And if you answered it, I would have to punish you for ruining my plans," he answered deviously.

"So," I said as I slid my hand into his pocket, trying to reach the phone, "if I were to pick it up and open it, and oh I don't know, start talking to who ever it is calling you, I would be punished. Is that correct?"

He simply nodded, but I could see him chuckling with laughter. I finally reached the phone and grabbed it. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Alice.

I began to open it when I felt a sudden force push me to the ground carefully.

I saw Edward's face and noticed how amused he was. Before I knew it, he was tickling me like crazy.

I was in hysterics; rolling all over the place laughing while trying to catch my breath. I wanted him to stop. It's not that I was against him tickling me, just that I wanted to talk to him.

I put my hands up I defeat and he noticed what I was trying to do. He stopped eventually and then helped me sit up.

I thought he would begin the conversation but after a minute it seemed he wouldn't.

"Edward, I have something to tell you. I know you want to forget it, but it's about when you were away…from me. From us."

"Bella, please don't do this. It kills me to think about the pain I put you through."

"No, it's just that, when you…were not here," I chose my words carefully, "I wrote something that I was going to send to you. I never ended up sending it and I thought maybe I should say it to you now."

"Okay, if that's what you want." He answered simply.

I try to remember the words of the poem I wrote after the first few weeks without him. They were hard to remember off the top of my head, but I managed it.

"Here goes.

_My life, the sky,  
__Had stars but no light.  
__It was dark and gave me a fright.  
__But when I met you,  
__The sky suddenly changed.  
__Like a meteor, you zoomed through the sky,  
__Brightening everything in your path.  
__My life had colour and light;  
__Until you left…  
__It killed me to lose you.  
__But I realised;  
__While in my life, you were my sun and moon,  
__Providing light and assistance.  
__But without you;  
__My life, the sky,  
__Became that empty atmosphere I so wanted to forget.  
__A lifetime of night is what is left.  
__To my sun and moon,  
__I love you. I miss you. Forever…"_

I trailed off, noticing the tears rolling down my face as I repeated the last words.

Edward had been looking at the blanket the whole time, not letting me meet his eyes. It was clear the pain I had put him through by saying that.

"I-I'm so sorry, Edward. I never meant to hurt you; I just thought you might like to hear."

He wiped the tears away from my face as he looked up to meet me gaze. He smiled sincerely, yet I still noticed the sadness and pure hate for himself that he was trying to hide from me.

"It's fine, love. That was beautiful, really, it was. It was just painful to hear what I had put you through. I truly am sorry Bella; I never ever wanted to hurt you so much. I will never forgive myself for…"

He came to a sudden stop and froze with is finger in the air, trying to tell me to stay still. I froze and my heartbeat increased. I knew he had heard but he didn't smile like he usually did.

It was times like these that I wished I could read minds, but then I wondered if I would have the same exception as he has with me; if I would be able to read his mind.

"We have to get out of here!" he said as he stood up, trying to pick me up with him.

I stood and then he grabbed me into his arms and started running.

Before we reached the edge of the trees, he pushed me around so that I was on his back. The force of his push told me that something was going on that would endanger me; and of course, he would never let that happen.

"Edward, what is going on? Why are we running?" I begged.

He didn't answer so I figured there was no point in trying again until he was ready.

Within minutes we were at the Cullen household and Edward slammed the door open so hard that it started to split at the top.

Alice was sitting on the staircase reading when she saw us.

"What's going on? Why aren't you two in your meadow?" she nearly screamed.

"I'm not sure, Alice. We were having fun and then he just pulled me up and said we had to leave. He won't answer me. You didn't see him decide…"

"No, Bella, I'm sorry. I haven't seen anything," Alice replied as we entered Carlisle's office.

Carlisle was reaching to grab a book on the shelf when he stopped instantly and turned around. Edward set me on my feet but kept me close with his arm around my waist.

I curled into his side in fear, but my human curiosity got the better of me.

"Can you please tell me why we left the meadow," I whined.

Edward replied, not just to me, but to Carlisle and Alice at the same time.

"I caught Victoria's scent while we were in the meadow. She was in Forks, but I was too distracted that I couldn't tell where exactly," he turned to me now, "I'm sorry Bella, but you know I just want to keep you safe."

"S'okay. I know," I whispered.

He looked at Carlisle and nodded. I wanted to know what Carlisle was thinking but figured I should wait to ask.

"Could you call the pack and see if they have caught her or her scent recently. Tell them about today and that we may need to have a lookout tonight," Edward murmured at such a fast pace, I nearly missed it.

"Of course, and you should call Charlie."

Charlie? Why would Edward need to call Charlie?

Oh, right. Edward would want me to stay here until they have the all-clear. Well, that was fine with me. I thought it would be better if I called Charlie since he hasn't exactly warmed up to Edward in the past few months since his return.

"I will call my dad; he will go easier on me. I will just tell him that Alice needs a shopping partner for the next few days. Besides, I don't have school until Tuesday and I can study for my finals here. Easy," I smiled at my idea.

We walked out of the office and downstairs into the kitchen. I picked up the phone and dialled Charlie's office number. I watched Edward closely as I waited for an answer.

"Chief Swan speaking," Charlie answered.

"Dad, it's Bella. Um, Alice wants a shopping partner for the next few days while the family go away again. I don't have school until Tuesday and I will study for the exams here. Is that okay?" I said in very few breaths.

"Sure thing, Bells. Will _he _be there?"

"No, Dad. Edward will be away…_hiking_ with the rest of the family. I will drop by and grab my stuff in about an hour. Okay?"

"Alright. See you soon kiddo," he slowly said before I heard the dialling tone.

I grinned triumphantly. _That_ had been easier than I thought.

**A/N: Okay, so how did I go? It still wasn't very long, I know but this was hard and I wasn't sure where to leave it. **

**Did you like the poem in the middle too? That was one of my own =] my favourite poem I have ever written. **

**Anyway, reviews would be great! Will try to reply to them all. Give me any ideas you have for the next chapter. Thanks for reading. x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight. Everything is Stephenie Meyer's! Maybe for Christmas...or not.**

CHAPTER 3

As we drove to Charlie's, it was silent. Edward's hand held mine on the side of my seat softly and he spent most of the time staring at me, smiling. When I turned around and looked into his golden eyes, I lost all train of thought. Once again, I was dazzled.

We were just about to turn the corner into Charlie's street when a loud ringing disturbed the peace and quiet. I heard a small sigh as Edward pulled out his small, silver phone to answer.

"Emmett," he said simply.

I obviously didn't hear what Emmett said, but what I did hear was the phone snap shut and the next thing we were driving the opposite way, heading back to the Cullen's.

It shocked me considering Edward was settled on me staying at his house. I was going to need certain things to stay.

"Why did you just turn the care around? We were at Charlie's and it really wouldn't have taken me long to get my stuff," I stated. "What is going on that can't wait for 10 minutes? Where are we going, Edward?"

Edward was going to answer whether he liked it or not. He must have seen that when he looked into my eyes, because he opened his mouth as if he was about to speak.

"Bella, you are going back home to stay with Alice. I will bring you stuff back with me when I get home. But for now, I need to go and meet Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle," he replied, trying to sound calm.

It seemed that he wasn't going to say anymore on the subject, but I wanted to know. Before I could ask, Edward was opening my door and helping me get out.

We walked inside, hand-in-hand, and just as we got to the staircase, Alice ran out of nowhere and tried to pull me away from Edward.

I glowered at her, but she didn't seem to notice – or care. Edward tugged at my arm carefully; Alice tugged hard. Next thing I knew, they were playing Tug-O-War with me.

Each of Edward's tugs were soft, but they still had more force than Alice's.

He growled deeply when Alice didn't stop, and then he spoke.

"Alice, I just want to explain and say goodbye. Then you can argue with her about make-up."

Make-up. What? There was no way Alice was getting me to play makeovers again. Never again.

She stopped pulling and Edward gave her a sarcastic smile.

"Fine!" she said sharply. "You have 2 minutes. One-fifty-nine. One-fifty-eight…Tick-tock Eddy!" and then Alice was gone, speeding up the stairs.

"Explain?" I asked, with a confused look on my face.

"Bella," Edward whispered, his velvet voice luring my eyes off the ground and to his flawless face. "I'm sorry; the boys caught Victoria's scent and are chasing it now. I need to go and join them to keep you safe. I swear I won't be long, just please stay safe for me. Here."

I was shocked. At first it didn't click that the love of my life was just about to go off and chase the vampire that wanted me dead. But then it did…

Of course there was no way I wanted Edward to go, but I knew that was an argument I was sure to loose.

"Edward, stay. Please," I begged, hoping that it would keep him here with me.

He pulled me into a tight hug before I felt him stop breathing. His chin was resting on my hair and they he opened his mouth to talk.

"I have to, Bella. I truly am sorry. But I need to keep you safe. Alice will look after you." Edward pulled back to look into my eyes reassuringly.

I nodded in defeat and pulled myself tightly into his cold chest. I felt him sigh and then Alice screamed.

"Five, four, three…"

I felt marble crush my lips and then I realised Edward was kissing me goodbye. I urged my lips to kiss back and as soon as they did, two dainty hands pulled my arms off of my protector.

I looked up and Edward was smiling apologetically. I smiled back and blew him a kiss. He blew one back in return and then flashed out the door.

After a few minutes, I sighed, thinking no-one would hear it, but it was still audible to her ears.

I wished I could have Edward's perfect arms comforting me, but Alice was there, and that would do.

When she _saw_ that I was going to turn to her for comfort, she spun me around slowly and wrapped her small arms around my shoulders.

After what seemed like hours, she pulled me back and spoke.

"Makeover time!" she practically screeched with a wide grin spread over her face.

"No, Alice. I need some time alone," I said, giving her a stern look.

"But…," she stopped and then nodded with a sad look on her beautiful face.

I swear that was the first time she has ever given in. And it was to _me_! Maybe she had _seen_ me crying or throwing a tantrum. _Those _things would get her in extreme trouble with Edward.

Alice stepped back and let me head up the stairs.

I took the first few steps quite slowly. But then my human instincts got the better of me and I sprinted, eager to see things that reminded me of Edward.

I stumbled on the second flight of stairs and put my hands out to help stable myself, but before I even touched the floor, Alice's arms were around me and I could feel her chuckle. She set me on my feet and skipped back down the stairs. Even though I knew I would probably fall again, I continued running, and to my surprise, made it all of the way up.

Once I was on the third floor, I ran to the door of his room and tried to calm myself as I opened the door.

When I walked in, everything was in its place; but I noticed a few things that I wouldn't have seen if Edward was here. It wasn't unheard of for me to ignore my surroundings while with him.

The first difference I spotted was on the desk. Two frames were now on it, in the corner. One held my most favourite picture of the two of us on Edward's 'birthday'. The second, a picture of me, thought I couldn't tell when or where it was taken. I honestly couldn't remember.

The picture of me was definitely not my favourite, but I knew if I tried to get rid of it, Edward's feelings would be hurt and he would tell me that I don't see myself very clearly. Plus, there was a large chance that he would either catch me throwing out or he would find it instantly.

I ignored the thought and continued to play Spot the Difference. Next to the large, mahogany desk, were a few small cardboard boxes. The top one clearly labelled '**TO GET RID OF ASAP!**'

Obviously, I was curious; I opened the box carefully and peeked inside. Black and blue books, and an enormous amount of paper, filled this box.

My hands lingered on the first blue book until I decided that I wanted to see what was written inside on the pages. I was almost certain that when I turned to the first page, I would find that perfect handwriting that made me smile.

Alice must have seen my decision to read the books because at the exact moment that I was about to turn to the first page of the blank-covered book, there was a knock at the door. I dropped the book on the desk and then saw Alice's pixie hair peeking through.

"Just checking to see if you're okay…"

"Um…yeah. I was just reading one of Edward's books," my heart fluttered as I said his name.

"Oh, okay. Are you hungry yet?" She asked, trying to get me out of the room, I guessed. "If you want, I can cook you something."

I was about to answer, but then I remembered my initial plans.

"No thanks," I answered simply with a smile. Edward would insist on cooking me something exquisite without me even asking. I could last a little while longer.

Alice gave me a small smile and headed out quietly.

Getting back to the books, I turned rather sluggishly and picked it up off of the desk where I had dropped it.

I noticed the date, written in beautiful script, on the top right-hand corner. It was dated the day that Edward…went away. A sudden pain washed over me as I remembered.

I fought against the pain and eventually it subsided. As the writing began, I forced myself to focus. I wasn't sure if I _needed_ to read, I was absolutely sure that I wanted to.

I took two deep breaths and looked at the first line. It seemed to be a journal or diary; of Edwards? That confused me a little.

_Bella, _it began.

_My beautiful Bella. So caring and lovely. How could I do this to her? Why? Why in the world would I hurt her this way. I lover her so dearly and I left her, broken and thinking I didn't want her. How could I not want her? _

_It pained me deeply to say what I did. And for her to believe me…and so fast! I love her. She is my everything. My world. My life. My existence. _

_If only there was no danger to her. If only I, as the sick monster I am, didn't live the way I do; as a vampire. But vampires or no vampires, I would always love her. _

_I wrote this composition as a reminder of her being so kind, so understanding. How I will miss her so. I will never see her blush scarlet again. Or feel her warmth against my icy body. Feel her delicate lips on top of mine…_

_Maybe one day, we can be together again. And I can play this piece for her along with her lullaby. _

_I don't know how I will live after today. My life is dark and my lifeless heart is gone. I wish I could die. This pain is getting to be too much. _

_Bella. My Bella. _

_My love; my life; my world. I miss her so much already. _

The tears streamed down my face silently. I turned the next page and found a case with a CD. I pulled it out and walked over to Edward's expensive stereo. He had finally taught me how to use it so I could listen to his collections.

I didn't hesitate as I pushed play, still sobbing to myself. I wiped the tears away as the melody began.

A soft, yet complex piece began playing. It was amazingly beautiful; and perfect, just like everything Edward did. Tears flushed down my face once again.

It finished on a long-lasting note that made me loose it. My eyes were like a stream flowing, but I couldn't stop.

I heard the door open quietly at that point so I began to wipe away the tears. I ignored whoever it was, but then I realised it was probably Edward.

Two cold arms were instantly around me and I felt lips on my hair. I gasped with surprise, but ignored the fear because there was only one person I knew it could be.

Edward.

**A/N: okay. so it took my a while to write this chapter. it was really long plus school's been tought. but anyway, tell me how i went.  
or anything i could do differently. the next chapter probably wont be as long, and i'm trying it out in Edward's POV. that should be up shortly =].  
and i want to say a BIG thankyou to jacqui. she has helped me with this story heaps, and she read this chapter first to help me fix it up for you all. jacqui is beautiful and i love her lots! if it wasnt for her, i would never have read twilight, which means this story would never have been written!! check out her story Owner of A Lonely Heart; it is gonna be awesome. THANKS JACQUI!**

thanks for reading.  
Elyse x


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I made a wish upon a star that I owned Twilight. It didn't come true.  
A/N: EPOV. **

CHAPTER 4

After we lost Victoria's scent, I ran at top speed to Charlie's to get Bella's things. Charlie was on his way home when I was opening the window to Bella's bedroom, so I thought I should get her stuff at vampire speed.

She didn't need much; just the essentials and I guessed she would want her sweats too. I placed them all in her black bag and then headed back out the window.

I was anxious after not seeing Bella for so long and I worried about what Alice had put her through. Thinking about the possibilities just made me run faster, so I could save her from the horror.

Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle beat me home by less than two minutes in the Jeep, and they were entering the house as I slowed down and walked through the garage.

I couldn't see my Bella when I got inside, so I ignored my family and their thoughts, and went upstairs to my room quietly. I got a flash of Jasper's thoughts when he called my name. I stopped on the second flight of stairs to listen.

'_I'm getting a weird mix of emotions coming from your room, Edward,'_ He thought._ 'I think she's crying but I'm not sure if she's upset or not.'_

I nodded in thanks, knowing Jasper would see it, before disappearing from the prying eyes of my family. When I reached the door, I heard sobs and my mind thought of a thousand reasons why the love of my life would be crying.

Silently, I opened the door and placed her stuff on the floor. Bella didn't seem to hear. She was wiping away tears and I felt the urge to comfort her immediately.

Just as I was about to place my arms around her, I noticed the diaries I had written in while I was away. I sighed, knowing it would be inaudible to her ears. I should have known she would get curious.

Reaching out, I placed my arms around her small, delicate waist. Bella gasped and instantly began wiping her face again.

My face fell into her gorgeous hair and I inhaled her floral scent without thinking. I remembered that she needed comforting and my lips gently brushed against her hair.

I took a deep breath and began speaking. "Bella, I'm so sorry. I…I didn't even think that you would look in the boxes," I said calmly. "I suppose I should have known." I chuckled quietly and kissed her hair once more.

Bella tried to turn around and, of course, my arms wouldn't let her move in my protective hug. S_tupid vampire strength. _I loosened my grip and she managed to turn so that she was now facing me.

Those big, chocolate brown eyes made me forget the words I was about to speak. Her hands were rested on my chest and she started to play with the front of my shirt as she opened her mouth to speak.

"S'okay. It's my fault," of course Bella would blame herself. "I shouldn't have looked through your stuff. I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

How silly Bella could be. She obviously had forgotten that I could never be mad at her. It's only natural for her to look around; she had no reason to apologise.

"Isabella, you have no reason to say sorry. Which means, obviously, that you are absolutely, one-hundred percent, forgiven…for nothing."

I gave her a reassuring grin and the last word and she gave me a small smile back.

Bella reached up and placed her dainty arms around my neck.

"You have no idea how much I love you, Edward Cullen." She had no idea of how deeply I loved her because nothing in this world could ever describe those feelings. Bella continued to speak, "Thankyou. For everything."

I heard the floor creak and then Bella was on her toes, pouting for a kiss. Her face was undeniably lovable when she pouted. I bent my head down and then our lips met.

Bella's soft, warm lips made my feel all tingly inside. It didn't bother me at all, but just as her body began to push against mine, I realised I had to break away; much to my disgust.

She sighed and laid her forehead against me. We stayed like than for five minutes until reality clicked in for Bella.

"You didn't find Victoria, did you?" Bella asked, sounding a little disappointed and scared.

I hated disappointing her like this. She must have been terrified. A vampire was out there looking to kill her, while her boyfriend went out in search. I did not want to say the words she needed to hear, but I had too. Bella needed to know.

"No, we lost her just before she crossed the boundary line. I'm really sorry. The others are sorry too." I answered, trying to comfort her again.

"Don't worry, I feel completely safe. I trust you."

At that moment, Bella blushed that gorgeous crimson I loved, because her stomach growled with hunger. I laughed and grabbed her hand.

I pushed Bella on my back, carefully, and have her a piggy-back downstairs…at human speed. She laughed the entire way down.

I hated walking this slow, but it made Bella happy and I would do anything in the world to see her happy all the time.

When we were at the foot of the stairs, I felt Bella place a kiss on my neck. I smiled and looked back at her where she decided to kiss my more passionately. I loved Bella, but she really didn't grasp the fact that I can't always control myself.

I smiled against her lips and she stopped kissing me. I was surprised and a little hurt; but it saved me having to disappoint her again.

Thinking she would want to walk, I went to let her down gently, but she just clinged tighter to me.

By now, Bella was giggling like a child, yet I did not stop her because she was so outrageously cute when she laughed; and even cuter in giggle-fits.

I walked to the kitchen with her on my back and I got quite a shock to see that Alice had prepared meals for Bella. Alice turned around and smiled. _That _made Bella jump off and run to give her a hug.

'_Edward, she decided that she would eat when you got home, so I cooked some dishes. I just thought that you would like to spend more time with her,_ Alice thought.

"Thankyou Alice!" Bella squealed. "It all looks delicious!"

I thought I should thank Alice too; she had done all of this for Bella and myself. It was extremely thoughtful. "Yes, thankyou Alice."

"No probs," Alice replied. She walked out of the kitchen and left us alone.

Bella was already eating a plate of spaghetti when I turned back to look at her. I flashed over to watch her eat.

I looked at her closely to see if she was okay. She kept eating and then decided to speak up. It was times like these I would die to her hear her thoughts.

"Edward?" Bella said quietly.

"Yes, love?"

"Those boxes…in your room," she continued.

"Mmm," I answered.

"The books…they are diaries from the past several months, aren't they?"

"Um, yes they are. Why do you ask?" I almost begged, eager to know what was on her mind.

"Well, why are they in boxes about to be chucked away? And the CD. That piece was beautiful; why are you throwing them all out?"

I couldn't believe what she was asking? As if I wanted any reminders of what those months did to me…what they did to my Bella.

"Isabella Marie. I hate myself for leaving you. Why on earth would I want to keep anything that reminded me of that painful time?" I asked, rhetorically. "It hurts to remember, let alone read about what I went through."

Bella hesitated, thinking over her words, until she came up with an answer I didn't expect.

"Maybe…maybe so you wont…leave again. It will give you a reason not to go away if you had the diaries," she replied, seeming almost embarrassed. The look on Bella's face told me that she did not like what she said on bit, and she regretted saying it.

I understood what she meant, and I had thought about it myself at a time, but even so, Bella was my life and I would never hurt her again.

I grabbed her hand and pushed her chin up gently so that she would look at me. I knew what I had to say to make her realise that I would never leave her.

"Because I already have on extremely important reason for never, ever, ever leaving again," I answered, knowing the words had been spoken exactly as I had meant for them to be. I continued, "Bella, please know that I love you, and I would never hurt you."

Bella nodded understandingly and smiled with a blush. She brought her free hand up to my face and brushed her fingers gently across my cheek, making my smile widen.

I kissed her hand as it moved over my lips and then she practically jumped into my lap.

I put both of my hands on the sides of her beautiful, warm face and moved forward to close the gap until out lips met.

**A/N: okay, so this is my first EPOV chapter. I'm not sure if it's any good so let me know.  
Once again, thanks to Jacqui for pre-reading it.  
And reviews would be great! Thanks to everyone who has story alerts or fave story on My Protector =]  
Thanks for reading xx**

**PS sorry, my AN was through the story so i deleted the chapter and reposted it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer is the magnificent mind that created Edward Cullen. We should worship her!**

**A/N: okay, this is a bit of fluff. Thanks to His Half Blood Princess for the idea of this chapter – I really was stuck! ****EPOV**

CHAPTER 5

I watched over Bella as she slept in my arms. She had had an extremely long day, so much so that she didn't even complain when I said she should go to sleep. Very unlike Bella.

But she had her finals tomorrow and she really needed sleep. Plus, I absolutely loved watching her and listening to her when she slept. She truly was the most beautiful thing I have – and will – ever see.

Bella rolled into my side as she dreamed and then sighed. The talking would come soon, I could tell; Bella always got restless before she began sleep talking.

As much as I loved lying with Bella by my side, if she wasn't sleep talking, I needed something to occupy myself. I looked around the room and spotted the diaries that Bella had read earlier.

I quickly moved Bella off of me and ran to grab a few of them. As I got back on the bed, Bella instinctively moved back over to me. I placed her back in my arms where she would sleep until the sun shone through the windows.

I took a deep breath and opened to the front page. I wasn't sure if I should read them, considering the pain and emotions that are written on each page; but I realised that as long as Bella was by my side, I could do anything. Even if it meant the pain – it really could not come back the way it was during this time. Not unless…no she wouldn't. I wouldn't.

_Stop, Edward!_

Once again, I took a few breaths, letting Bella's breathtaking scent burn the back of my throat. I gently kissed her forehead and then turned to the first page of writing.

The first page was of when I heard Bella was…_dead_. Of course, she wasn't dead; it was just after I had spoken to Rosalie on the phone and I thought she was.

_She wouldn't. Why…how could she?! She promised me, nothing reckless and stupid. So what does she do…jump off a cliff! It's my fault. I caused her to do this. I should never had lied to her, I love her so much and now she is gone because of the words I so wrongly said to her.  
__If I had the chance to do what she did, there is no way that I would refuse the offer; if it meant I was with her again. Even if it meant she was alive. I still would. I would do anything for her.  
__It's ironic how only 6 months ago we were discussing this while watching Romeo and Juliet. She told me to never think about trying to kill myself if anything ever happened to her. She didn't see that I didn't want to leave her; how on earth am I meant to live when my Bella is dead. I can't. It's as simple as that: I CAN'T.  
__I'm sorry, Bella. But I have to do this. It's the only way to be with you again. I was coming back, I swear I was; but I'm too late.  
__I will be joining you, my love. Even if you still find it sick of me to do so.  
__ Forever, we will be together my angel. Like it was meant to be in the first place. _

It's amazing how pain can simply emerge just from reading. My chest was aching – not as badly as it was when I wrote on this page, but still enough to hurt.

I sighed, remembering that Bella was alive and with me, safe.

She stirred once again and then opened her mouth. Those perfect, full, warm lips of hers were opening. She was going to start talking.

"Edward..." she sighed, quietly. The way she says my name makes me feel...there isn't a word that describes it. Happy; ecstatic; overwhelmed. I didn't care what the word was, Bella was dreaming, and dreaming of me!

I decided to stop reading. I put the book down and kicked it under the couch. Bella wouldn't find it under there unless she looked hard. But I doubt she will look again. I settled back onto the couch so that I was comfortable, although it did not matter.

"I love you. Edward, really, I really do..." Bella whispered. I loved her too, so very much. No one could ever comprehend how much I did. I kissed her cheeks and forehead gently, taking in her magnificent scent.

Words continued to flow from Bella's mouth throughout the night, up until about 4.00 AM. I waited patiently for her eyes to open and when they finally did, I smiled. I could have died looking into those gorgeous eyes; they made me forget all of my worries and fears.

Bella yawned and stretched her arms out. "Morning," she said, sounding exhausted.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" I asked, honestly curious.

"Fine, but I kept dreaming about my finals. I had a dream that I failed my Biology one…you passed – of course," Bella said, with a sarcastic tone to the last statement. She smiled and kissed my neck gently.

I sighed. She really should get up and get ready to go. Calculus, then Biology; Bella should do fairly well today.

She caught the drift of my sigh and jumped out of the bed. "Human moment, please?" she begged. I nodded and quickly slipped out of the room.

I went downstairs and grabbed the Pop-Tarts. Alice _said_ Bella wanted them for breakfast. She really should be eating something more nutritional, today of all days.

I put them in the toaster and then ran up to get Bella. She was walking out the door as I my feet stopped in front of her. She smiled again. Thoughts…none…I lost them.

"What?" she asked as I continued to stare at the angel in front of me. I shook my head and picked her up. Bella let out a little squeal as I ran her downstairs.

Her breakfast was on the table. "Thanks, Alice!" I yelled. I put Bella down and she ate the food rather fast. Human food actually looked repulsive. How Bella could eat it every day…

I turned my attention back to her. "Ready for today?" I asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I think. I'm a bit nervous, but it'll pass," she replied while getting up and putting her plate in the dishwasher.

Bella walked back over and grabbed my hand. "C'mon, I don't want to be late."

"Alright," I said, getting up sluggishly.

We walked to my Volvo and I opened the door for her to get in. She gave me a thankful smile and I closed the door.

We drove to school with a CD of Debussy in the stereo. Her eyes didn't leave my face and I swear that if it were possible for me to blush, I would be just as red as Bella gets.

We made it to school quickly – on time, too – and I walked Bella to her exam room. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and she blushed. I received a long hug in return and then she turned around to join her class.

I would see her face in an hour. I could last. I walked off to my exam room with nothing but Bella on my mind. If there was no Victoria around, my life would be absolutely perfect – just like Bella is.

* * *

We were driving back home after our finals and Alice had decided to join us for the ride. She was babbling on about taking Bella shopping once school was finally finished. Bella just nodded, knowing she would not be able to argue.

I smiled and Bella looked at me with a questioned face. I shook my head in reply; she wouldn't understand that she was just so cute when she was…well, all the time.

Finally, Alice stopped rambling and Bella turned to me.

"So, what are we planning on doing for the rest of the day? What is on Eddy's agenda?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

_Crap!_ Bella called me Eddy! Oh no! Alice was going to flip. I hated it when Alice called me that. Before I knew it, Alice was yelling at me. "Why can she call you that? Huh? That's a bit unfair…"

I glared at her, and then turned back to Bella. Alice shut up. "Well, Jacob called last night," her face practically lit up when I said his name. _If you hadn't left her, Edward, she wouldn't do that. _"He said that the pack wanted to hold a meeting – about Victoria – and they asked if we would like to join…" I trailed off, knowing Bella's answer.

"That sounds great!" she squealed. _Damn it!_ "Well, I just meant that I could see Jake for his birthday. That leaves tomorrow afternoon for the two of us." She gave me an apologetic, yet reassuring smile. That sounded great.

**A/N : Alright, more thankyous... once again to His Half Blood Princess and also to Sparkling Fangs96 for the idea of the pack meeting. (That will be the next chapter.)  
Oh and I have officially decided that this story is a missing part of _Eclipse._ It's sort of the best way to describe it.  
But anyway, reviews please! Criticism is always welcomed too.  
Sorry for this chapter being late; I needed ideas...as you may have heard =P working on the next chapter as you read this too.  
Thankyou xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. But I have read the books numerous times and I've seen the movie three times =]. **

**A/N: BPOV**

CHAPTER 6

I rode to the clearing on Edward's back, paying absolutely no attention to our surroundings. I mean, how could I when an angel was holding me tightly and smiling.

Edward turned around to look at me many times, and it didn't make me feel nervous like it would have before. Time apart really puts things into perspective - neither of us ever want to miss anything now; time really is too precious.

Alice wasn't far behind us, followed by Jasper and Emmett; she had waited for them back at the house and they showed up just after we left. As I turned back to face the front, I saw the opening in the trees ahead. I squinted my eyes to see clearer and I noticed six extremely tall figures - the pack.

Edward sighed gently and then kissed my cheek. He pulled me around into his arms and then put me on the ground. I grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers. We were joined shortly after, by Alice, Jasper and Emmett. Alice and Jasper walked with their arms around each other and Emmett walked behind with a grimace on his face.

As we walked closer into the clearing, I saw Jacob's face light up. I smiled in return, but heard a small growl come from Edward's chest. I placed my hand on his chest to try and clam him and he looked at me with apologetic eyes.

"Sorry, you know how I feel about him. And his thoughts are really frustrating me...really frustrating," he whispered in my ear.

"It's okay. Do you want me to talk to Jake? See if he will shut his mind up?" I asked playfully.

Edward just winked at me because we were now standing not five feet away from the pack. Sam was standing at the front, Jacob close behind him; still with a huge smile on his face.

Sam was the first to speak.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet us. Obviously, this is about the bloo...the red-headed...one of your kind."

Edward nodded in reply and then spoke. "Yes. Thank you for letting us know what you have found - even though you haven't said anything about her yet. I'm sorry though, we do not have much time."

I gave Edward a confused look but he ignored it – at that time.

"That is fine," Sam said, "we caught her scent, again, but then we lost her. We chased her north and then we had extreme trouble finding her. We are sorry. She is quite smart, isn't she?"

Emmett spoke next, and to our surprise, he was very calm; even after a failed chase.

"Yeah, well, you see...she can't be very smart if she hasn't realised that she is facing seven vampires and six werewolves..." Emmett was interrupted by Jacob.

"Seven. We have a new addition to the pack."

"Well," Emmett continued, "She really cannot be smart then. Fourteen to one," he said with a grin.

I spoke next. "Well, what are we going to do? You can't just chase her around forever. I think…" Alice cleared her throat – she saw what I was going to say next.

"That's true, but we really need to speak with your entire _family_ to decide. Because of the treaty, of course; we don't want a fight." Sam said.

"Well, don't forget," I said quickly, "that she is actually after me. I'm always here to help!"

Edward roared. "NO! Bella, we will NOT be using you as bait. I refuse to let you."

"It's okay Edward. I wasn't necessarily thinking bait…" I turned back around to face the pack. "Never mind. Anyway, what now?"

Jacob spoke but his face turned serious, he lost the grin. "We will keep trying to trace her. But obviously, only to an extent. Sorry Bella, we can't break the treaty." I nodded. "That means you will all be looking out for Bella on your land. Is that okay? At least until we find something better that will finish this leech off."

"Absolutely. We will be in touch if we find anything…" Emmett stated; he was getting edgy.

I looked at Edward and he moved slightly. It was time to go.

I whispered in his ear, "Just let me say happy birthday to Jake and then you can take me wherever you want."

He nodded and kissed underneath my ear.

"I am sorry," Edward said, "but we have to leave now. Jacob," he said, turning to face my best friend, "Bella would like to talk to you before we leave."

Jake's face lit up once more, and he nodded quickly.

Sam looked at Jake in warning; he kept a stern look on his face and then the pack followed him as he left the clearing.

Edward let go of my waist and hand and walked into the forest. I walked over to Jake slowly; he waited patiently.

"So, um, I just wanted to say happy birthday for tomorrow," I said.

He gave me a big, bear hug, crushing me. "Thanks, Bells," he replied. He let me go.

"Sorry, but I'm not going to make it tomorrow. School stuff, y'know."

Jake nodded, but he looked upset.

"I was gonna invite you up for the party; but if you're busy that's cool. Don't worry about it."

"Oh, well…" I had to think fast. Present! "I still have to give you your present. Maybe I can stop by quickly tomorrow. But I really do have to study for finals, so not too long."

Just as I had expected, Jake's face lit up and he had a smile from ear to ear, wiped on his face. And, he pulled me into a hug. I thought I heard a crack.

I squealed accidentally. "Sorry. Forgot I can crush you." He smiled apologetically. "You probably have to go now, huh?"

"Yeah, sorry. I will see you tomorrow though." I gave him a peck on the cheek and walked off.

How was I going to explain to Edward that now his plans for tomorrow were ruined. Then I realized he would have heard.

As I got to the edge of the clearing, I saw Edward's face. He seemed upset; disappointed… I wasn't sure. But I knew he had heard.

He waited for me to get on his back before he started to talk. "I will be driving you there and picking you up."

I kissed his lips and then spoke. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

**A/N: okay, so this is one of the last few chapters. I am working on my next story…that should be up soon too. I want lots of reviews please. And any ideas as to what can happen at Jacob's or what Edward had planned for Bella. **

**Thanks for reading. xox**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer still owns Twilight. And I really don't think I will be getting it for Christmas.  
A/N: okay, this is definitely not my best chapter. Sorry, but I had to write it. Anyway, read and review : )**

CHAPTER 7

Edward drove me to the boundary line where Jacob was meeting us. Today, Edward's speed was slow...er; he still wasn't very keen on me hanging out with werewolves, but he trusted me enough. I assumed he wanted more time with me before Jacob's party.

As we came to the line, I spotted Jacob's car – and Jake resting against the bonnet. He was still growing so fast; it was hard to miss him. Edward let out a barely audible sigh before he put the brakes on and stopped the car. I turned and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't be too long. I still have plans for us, don't forget." He said.

"I promise I won't be long. I will stay maybe an hour at the most. And I have the phone, so I will call you when Jake drops me off. Don't worry too much," I replied, hoping that he really wouldn't worry about me.

"Okay, call me whenever you are ready. I'll be here. I love you."

"I love you more," I vowed, before kissing him on the lips and getting out the car. I noticed Jacob's mouth was turned down; it looked as if he was frowning. Oh well, time to change that.

"Happy birthday, Jake!" I said, a little louder than necessary. He smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"Gee, thanks Bells! I'm so glad you could come today. It really does mean a lot to me," he said, opening the passenger door for me. I smiled too, getting in and putting my seatbelt on.

It was a short and quiet drive; Jacob put the radio on, and eventually started singing. He sounded happy, and I took comfort from that. At least he wasn't hurting because of me.

When we pulled up to the little red house, I only noticed one car. I thought this was meant to be a party – with people. And then it clicked. Werewolves would not have driven. That was dumb of me. When we walked in, numerous greetings came from the front room at once.

"Hey, Bella."

"Hiya guys! Jakey, happy birthday bro!"

"Jacob, 'bout time! Hey Bella.

Before I could say hello back, Jacob's hand was pulling me into the tiny kitchen. He seemed impatient. Right; his present!

I sighed, and handed him the box. It was wrapped in paper and ribbon, so it took longer than he liked to open it; not that it actually took him long.

When he pulled the paper and ribbons off, he stared at the box with a confused face. The Nike symbol seemed to surprise him. Before the box was opened, Jacob looked back up to me and spoke.

"Bella? What...wait...huh?" he said unintelligibly

"Well, I remembered hearing Embry and Quil saying how Billy couldn't afford to buy you more shoes because you kept ripping them. So, I went shopping with Alice," he shivered, "and I saw these. I put a fair investment in them too...meaning I don't want to see them ripped up too!" I said in a playful tone – I really did mean it though.

Jake nodded, smiling. "Thanks. I do need a decent pair of shoes, and I _promise_ it won't rip them..._pinky promise_," he said, batting his eyelashes and holding up his pinky finger. I intertwined my pinky with his, but pulled it away quickly, not wanting to lead him on.

He smiled and sat back down. He took his shoes off – man, did they smell – and put on the Nikes. Wanting to show off his shoes, he walked into the front room; dragging me with him.

"Woah! Jake, where'd ya get them? They are awesome," Seth yelled, jumping up and then bending down to get a better look at them.

"Bells gave them to me. Pretty cool, huh?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. I looked over to Sam and Emily; it had been so long since I'd seen Emily, I had missed her cooking and spending time watching how she cared for the pack.

Emily moved over and patted the seat next to her. I walked over a sat down, giving her a thank you smile.

"So, Bella. How has life been? Still running around with the vampires, I see," she said with a mocking smile and laugh. I giggled quietly with her; but instead of speaking, I just nodded.

The rest of the 'party' went by quickly. We spent most of the time talking and listening to music – we would have eaten, but the boys ate all the food before I came. I couldn't be angry though; Emily had cooked, so it was bound to go fast.

I looked at the clock and I saw that it was 5.30 P.M. I should get going; I wasn't sure what Edward had planned, so I didn't know how much time he would need.

I stood up and Jake got up too. I walked to the kitchen and pulled out the phone, knowing I had company.

"Bella? You…you're not going already are you?" Jacob asked, with a sad look on his face.

I walked over to him and took his hand. "I'm sorry Jake, but I really need to go and study. I just need to call Edward and then I will walk to the boundary line; it's not that far, right? But don't worry; I will visit as soon as I can, yeah?"

"Oh…well, okay. But you won't walk – not with that bloodsucker on the loose. I will drive you there," he said, sternly.

"No, Jake. I'm not gonna take you away from your party; stay and have fun. Really, I'll be fine!"

I didn't wait for an answer. I walked across the room, dialling Edward's number as I moved. I placed the phone to my ear and before the first ring even finished, there was an answer.

"Bella?" Edward answered, sounding anxious yet relieved.

"Hey, Edward. Um, do you want to meet me at the line in about twenty minutes? I'll meet you there," I said, worried that he wouldn't let me walk.

"Sure. But, wait. Why twenty minutes? It only takes five minutes to get from _his_ house to the boundary," I hadn't missed the snarl that went with the word 'his'.

"Well, um. I need to say goodbye to everybody still, - lots of people here…and…well…um –"

"Bella, it's not going to take you that long to say goodbye. Is something wrong with the car; do you need to use a slower one? – I know how fast a Rabbit can go."

"No, I'm not getting Jake to drop me off – I don't want to take him away from his own birthday party."

"Oh, okay. Well, who's dropping you off?"

_Shit!_ I could hear the door of the Volvo close on the other end, while Edward waited for me to answer.

"Um, Emily is going to drop me off," Jacob cocked his head to the side and gave me a bemused look.

"Alright, then. Well I'll see you in about twenty minutes. I love you."

"Love you, too. Cya."

I flipped the phone closed and walked past Jake to go into the front room for goodbyes.

"Emily. Could I talk to you quickly?" She nodded and walked over to me. There really was no use in me asking her privately, everyone would hear anyway.

"What do you need, Bella?" Emily asked quietly.

"Could you possibly drop me off at the boundary line? It's just that I don't want to take Jake away from the party."

She nodded simply before going to get the keys from Sam. At least now I wouldn't have to walk, Jake and Edward won't be angry that I walked, and I wouldn't need to see Edward _or_ Jacob in pain from the sight of me being with the other.

I said my goodbyes, leaving Jake to last. He pulled me into a big hug, crushing me, but eventually he let go and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

The ride to the boundary was quiet. Emily wasn't really a conversational person, I had figured out.

When we finally got to the line, I said a quick goodbye and thanks to Emily before jumping out the car and running over to Edward. I turned back to Emily and waved quickly as I ran.

I tripped over something, but two ice-cold arms caught me, pulling me into a hug. I felt Edward's face fall into my hair and I heard him breathe in my scent. Then he opened his mouth, preparing to speak.

"I've missed you, so, so much."

**A/N: like I said, this is NOT my best and definitely NOT my favourite chapter. But I had to put it in there. Anyway, the next chapter will be Bella and Edward YAY! **

**And I just wanted to say a few thankyous. Firstly to Jacqui (**__**) who helps me with my stories SO much! And she came up with the gift idea too : ). Love you Jacqui, happy birthday too.  
Secondly, the users who offered me ideas for this chapter:  
**_**Sparkling Fangs69  
tdelozier  
Emse ROX  
**_**Thanks for the ideas, sorry I didn't really use them. They were still really good.**

**Alright, thanks for reading and reviews would be the best Christmas present : )  
Love Elyse xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer, if I were, I would own Edward Cullen...  
A/N: This chapter is basically just fluff. And it is almost the last chapter :(**

CHAPTER 8

I had my eyes closed and my face pressed against Edward's shoulder as I rode on his back the wherever he was taking me. I had been forced – kindly – to keep my eyes closed while Edward ran; I did. It wasn't so bad.

As I felt the wind slow down against my face, I tightened my eyes shut – it's always better to see Edward happy that I did as he asked, than seeing him disappointed.

He pulled me around to his chest when he stopped and for a moment, all I noticed was his sweet breath on my face. I sighed and opened my eyes accidentally.

Edward's big, smug smile was the only thing I saw at first. Then, I _saw_ his face; those gorgeous, golden eyes; that perfectly chiselled jaw; his tousled red-brown hair. It didn't take long for me to be dazzled.

He quietly cleared his throat before words came out of his mouth. Sadly, all eye contact was broken when he did this. I forced my eyes down to my hands, waiting.

"Look around you, Bella," he said, simply. I looked up at him instead.

I hadn't realised where we were yet. To be honest, I had forgotten all about today while I was preoccupied looking at his face.

Raking a quick breath, I gave Edward a smile and pulled my eyes away from his flawless face. My eyes scanned our surroundings.

I looked at the trees behind me; they didn't look familiar. Then I spotted water in front of us; the sound of flowing water sounding vaguely similar to the sounds in our meadow.

Edward had brought me to the river near our meadow.

There was a rug placed not two meters away from the river, and a small pile of blankets were in the corner.

I turned back to find Edward looking at me, his face glittering in the faint sunlight.

"Thank you. It's...beyond words. I love it," I said, giving him a peck on the lips.

"It's nothing, really," he replied. "I thought you might be getting sick of the meadow. I take you there all the time – probably too much. It would be totally understandable if –"

I pressed my index finger to his lips before he could finish the sentence. He laughed quietly. Suddenly, we were sitting on the rug, Edward's arms caging around me. I chuckled, remembering what Edward had said about my sleep talking the other night.

"What are you laughing at?" he murmured into my ear.

"It's just that, your arms reminded me of my sleep talking the other night."

He gave me a confused look, tilting his head to the side and pulling his eyebrows together. I sighed; I thought Edward would remember.

"I called you 'my protector'. Your arms are like a protective cage, or something. They are always there to keep my safe." He nodded, but I saw that he looked a bit hurt, like my words had offended him. I thought quickly.

"You know, I didn't realise how true that is; you always protect me, but I never seem to thank you. I should."

He smiled, and kissed my forehead.

"Bella, I love you. So much more than you will ever know. I don't expect you to thank me just because I want you to be safe," he murmured.

I twisted around on the blanket to look at Edward. I threw my arms around his neck and pulled myself into his chest before I replied to his comment.

"I know you don't _expect_ me to, but I still should," my words were muffled by his shirt. Edward started playing with my hair as I spoke.

He didn't say anything. Maybe he thought I wasn't finished and, being the gentleman he is, he didn't want to interrupt. Instead of finishing my sentence, I moved my face from his chest.

My lips found their way to his cheek where they lingered for a moment.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Anytime," he replied; I could hear the smile in his voice. I looked up, curious.

My eyes did not find the answer they were looking for; although, they did come across an excellent substitute. Edward's cool, marble lips were crushing mine, and for a single moment, everything else was forgotten.

I urged the kiss on, and for once, Edward didn't stop it. We hadn't gone too far according to him. Yet...

Without warning, Edward pulled me on top of him and we were lying on the blanket. Of course, my human needs caught up with me and I had to break the kiss to breathe.

Edward laughed silently, his body moving with each chuckle. I grimaced while trying to catch my breath. His fingers softly pushed out the lines forming on my forehead.

"I guess I should give you this now considering I promised Charlie I would have you home early," he muttered, putting his hands behind his back.

My frown deepened. Gifts?!

He noticed my expression and placed his free hand on my face. I couldn't be angry or upset with him, not when he could calm me down like that.

Sometimes I think he had Jasper's power of emotions and mind-reading. It's not impossible; I've learnt not to think of anything as impossible.

I hadn't collected my thoughts when I felt something being placed in my lap. I looked down and saw three blue books.

It didn't take long for me to figure out what they were. Edward was giving me some of the diaries from the past few months. I looked up at his face, in shock.

"Edward...I...don't you want to, like, throw these out?" Tears were beginning to form in my eyes. I wasn't sure if I could accept these from him.

As the first tear spilled over, Edward's finger gently wiped it away. Once again, his hand started to cradle my face.

"I'm giving these three to you because you still think I'm going to leave you...again. I promise you, I won't. But these...these" he trailed off, seeming to be lost in his thoughts; his hand fell from my cheek.

I moved my hand up to his face and pushed his hair out of the way of his golden eyes. He smiled.

"Bella," he continued, his velvet voice sounding a little depressed. "These books are the ones filled with memories of you, compositions I wrote, and things about you I never, ever, ever wanted to forget. I thought they might show you how much I love you, and, if not that, I can't live without you. Ever."

I knew Edward loved me, I have never doubted that since he returned. And that caught me off guard.

**A/N: I know, it's not a great chapter.. hopefully the next will be better. Fingers crossed.  
Anyway, next chapter is in EPOV YAY! I've started to write it already, so it should be up soon. |  
Sorry if anyone didn't like this chapter. **

**Thanks for reading.  
Elyse xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga is not mine. It's SM's. But I do own a copy of each book!  
A/N: The final chapter of My Protector. Enjoy! **

CHAPTER 9

I felt the warmth of Bella's hand linger on my face as she brushed away the hair hanging over my eyes. The sensations her touch sent through my body are not able to be put into words.

I couldn't help but smile at the fact that Bella, my Bella, was trying to comfort me.

"Bella," I began once again. Words were flying around in my head; it was difficult to choose the right ones. "These books are the ones filled with memories of you, compositions I wrote, and things about you I never, ever, ever wanted to forget. I thought they might show you how much I love you, and, if not that, I can't live without you. Ever."

I had meant every single word that I had just said and I knew Bella would understand; or she would try at least.

I waited patiently for her to reply. It may have only been a few seconds, but my patience was not great today.

My hands were on my knee and suddenly, there was a tingling feeling moving up my arm. Bella's small, warm hand was holding mine; it was so delicate, I was afraid to squeeze it, like she had mine because I was scared of hurting her.

I heard a few breaths of air being drawn into her mouth as she started to speak.

"I love you, Edward. I know you love me too, I don't doubt that at all. But you didn't need to give me these to prove it." She lifted the top book before dropping it back down.

I looked up into her stunning chocolate brown eyes. She gave me a reassuring smile and continued.

"You promised me you wouldn't leave again; I trust you and believe you." She kissed my cheek and I opened my mouth to start speaking, but I was cut off.

"I guess...I guess I just overreact. I get worried and scared that you will change your mind again. I'm sorry." Bella crawled back over and sat down in my lap. I wrapped my arms around her once again; a protective cage, like she had called it.

"Bella, I understand that you think I might leave you again, but I won't. There isn't any part of me that will let me do that...even if I wanted _or needed_ to. I love you. And, again, you do not have to apologise," I whispered; and it was true, there wasn't a single cell in me that would survive without Bella.

She nodded. "I love you, too. And thank you for the diaries. I'll read them tonight."

I didn't reply. She rested her head on my chest and we stayed like that for a long time.

To be honest, I was glad that she had accepted the books because I truly wanted her to know how much she meant to me. I don't think she realises that I was hurting just as much – no, even more than she was when we weren't together.

I looked down at Bella's face to find that she was sleeping. A smile flashed across my face as she stirred in my arms. I thought it was time to take her back to Charlie's; it was late, the sun had almost finish setting.

Sadly, we didn't watch the sun go down together like I had planned.

I was about to get up and carry her back to the car when I heard her mumble. A little longer here couldn't hurt; I hadn't given Charlie an exact time, as long as she was home before her curfew, it should be okay.

I waited until her mumbles became coherent; it wasn't long.

"Naww...so sweet...that's beautiful..." she muttered, her voice quiet – most humans probably wouldn't have heard it.

It stopped there for a few minutes; I played with her hair, spinning and twirling it around my fingers.

Bella hadn't woken up or continued with her sleep talking so I pulled her up into my arms and grabbed the diaries. I left the blankets near the water – I could get them later.

Running with Bella in my arms slowed me down a little, but it was fine – I could still run so much faster than any human. We made it to my Volvo within about four minutes and I placed her in the passenger seat.

She stirred a bit as I buckled her seatbelt, yet she still didn't wake up. I kissed her forehead and flashed over to the driver's side.

As the keys met the ignition and the car started with a soft purr, Bella's full, pink lips opened. I looked over at her as the car encountered the freeway, hoping she was going to speak again. Watching Bella sleep talking, hearing her say that she loves me even when she is dreaming, it makes me so incredibly happy.

I turned back to look at the road quickly and then back to Bella. When I turned to face her, she was stirring; her hands rubbing her eyes and her hair getting all messed up against the headrest of the seat.

"Hey," she breathed, as she turned herself around on the seat.

"Good evening, sleepy head. Did you have a big day that I didn't know about?" I said, the smile on my face getting bigger.

Bella shook her head. And then realisation crossed her face. "Wait! I was asleep? For how long? Why didn't you wake me!"

"You were only dreaming for about an hour or so. You must be tired. Come on, I will take you back to your house so you can sleep more." I brushed my hand over her hair, flattening it a little.

She curled into my hand, closing her eyes as she did so. I don't think Bella even noticed that we were now at Charlie's and that he was watching out of the window.

"Bella, we're home.' I mused, bringing my hand back from her face. I got out of the car and walked over to open her door. I went to grab her hand but saw that she had fallen asleep again. I sighed; Charlie was not going to like this.

I picked her up in my arms and closed the door with my foot. I walked slowly to the front door and just before I went to knock, I heard his thoughts.

_WHAT IS HE DOING!? WHY IS HE CARRYING BELLA? SHE CAN WALK, DOES HE NOT KNOW THAT! _

I chuckled silently to myself, low enough that not even Bella would have heard had she been awake. Before my fist could even bang on the door, Charlie pulled it open, his thoughts fuming just like his face.

"Why are you – " he yelled. I pressed my finger to my lips and he looked down at my sleeping Bella.

"She fell asleep in the car. I didn't want to wake her," I mused, still being entertained by his thoughts. "I'll go put her to bed and then I will leave."

I knew Charlie wouldn't like this, but he couldn't hold Bella; he nearly dropped her last time. He didn't answer.

"She has had a really long day and needs to rest. I won't take long and then I will be gone."

He made a little grunting noise and moved out of the way. I slowly walked up to Bella's bedroom and placed her on the bed.

She grabbed onto my shirt as I went to let go.

"Bella, let go now, sweetheart. I told your dad I wouldn't be long."

"No, don't go. Please," she begged.

"I will be back in a few minutes. I swear." She nodded and then let go, drifting into a deep sleep.

I quietly closed the door and walked down stairs to find Charlie lying on the couch.

"Good night, sir," I whispered, loudly. He just nodded his head and then turned back to the television.

I went to the door of my Volvo and got in; making sure Charlie heard the car drive away.

Parking it two blocks away, I got out and started running through the forest. Bella's scent was becoming stronger as I ran, making me take in big breaths.

When I got to the edge of Bella's house, Charlie was in her room checking on her. _She's so peaceful when she sleeps now. _He thought._ Maybe having him back does do some good things. Terrifying, waking up to her screams. _

The memories of Bella waking up, screaming in the middle of the night flooded through Charlie's head. I shuddered before hearing the door close and another open.

Quietly, I leaped up to her window, which was already open. I lied down next to Bella, bringing her closer to my chest. She wrapped her arms around my torso and then suddenly opened her eyes.

"Oh!" she gasped. "I fell asleep again, didn't I?"

I laughed. "Yes, but you're tired so go back to sleep."

"No. Wait. I had something to ask you. Then I...might go back to sleep." She smiled brightly.

"Okay, ask away." I started tracing patterns on her cheeks unconsciously.

She sat up and grabbed one of the diaries off of the end of her bed. Flicking through the pages, she stopped at one that had a disc taped on it. I had a slight feeling of where this was going, remembering my telling her that I hadn't played my piano since I had left.

"I was thinking earlier," she murmured, lying back down on my chest. "You and Alice both told me that you didn't go anywhere near your piano after that day."

"Mmm," I muttered.

"Well, then how come there are discs in these diaries? You couldn't have made them while you were away if you didn't play you piano. I think I know the answer, but I wanted to know why, I guess. Why you put the compositions onto CDs?"

I thought for a moment. How could I explain that so she would understand. I wanted her to hear the pieces when I eventually came back? They were too beautiful to not play...eventually?

"Bella, I thought of each one in my head as I remembered you. I remembered each one so clearly because they reminded me of you, as caring and beautiful as you are. When I came back, they were so vivid in my mind that I wrote them down. Eventually I played them on my piano and I wanted you to hear them. So, I recorded them and put them in the books so they would be safe.

"I saved them on my computer, so the discs didn't mean much to me. Some of them I wrote down as I thought of them – that's why they were already in the diary. Each piece is in those three," – I motioned to the other two on the bed – "the sheets and a disc. I want you to be able to hear them."

She nodded with a thoughtful expression on her face. "Okay," she whispered. I felt Bella's lips on my cheek and I turned my head so our lips met.

"Good night, Bella. I love you."

"Night, night. Love you too."

And from that, she fell back asleep...again.

I spent the rest of the night on her bed, listening to my angel speak. I would never get sick of this. And, if all goes according to plan, I will be able to have her in my arms every night for the rest of eternity.

**A/N: The last chapter! : (  
I hope you all liked it. It is really centred on Bella sleeping, I know, but I had that last line in my head when I began writing it and it sort of just made sense. Anyway, thank you all for reading my story and reviewing (wink, wink).**

**Thanks for all of the ideas you have given me, the inspiration, and for making me want to finish writing. **

**I am currently writing a story already. It should be up very soon. **

**Once again, thanks for everything and reviews will make my day. : ) **

**Love Elyse xx**


End file.
